The present invention relates to a control unit.
For example in the case where a control unit for controlling a transmission for a vehicle or the like is mounted inside a transmission casing; a lubricating oil is flowing inside the transmission casing, and hence there is a possibility that a contamination (contaminants) included in the lubricating oil enters into the control unit. Accordingly, there is a possibility that such a contamination establishes an electrical connection between wires of the control unit so that a short circuit between the wires is caused and thereby the control unit does not work properly.
In order to solve such a problem, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-28189 discloses a previously proposed control unit. In this technique, by providing the coil magnet inside a control unit, the contamination is forced to stick to the coil magnet. Also in this technique, the wires are covered by a base member and a cover. Thus, the short circuit, that is caused between wires of the control unit due to the contamination, is suppressed.